Crossing the boundaries
by Ihateheroes
Summary: What if Naruto did not only learn the Shadow clone within the forbidden scroll but also the Shiki Fūjin?


_I__talics means the person is thinking or flashbacks..._

**Bold is a demon or god talking...**

_**Bold and Italics is Music…**_

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>I am God!<strong>

* * *

><p>A cool summer wind swept through a darkened apartment within Konoha slums, alighting on the simple furnishings of the elegant living space. The wind continued through the rooms, gently caressing the smooth skin of the apartment's owner. He sat cross legged and perfectly still on the floor of this empty room, his body relaxed, his eyes closed. The breeze caressed the youth's shiny spike hair, It teased the bare skin of his back and chest and his smooth whiskered marked face, yet the man remained unmoved.<p>

Once the wind eased up the man who had his eyes closed and sat crossed legged, remained frozen.

Suddenly while he was in deep thought a blue energy rose up. It kept growing bigger but then became smaller until it was on a suitable level. The energy remained there as suddenly the wind came once again. This time it came with great pace as it ambushed the room. The young man still didn't disrupt his meditation as the wind whirled around him and when the blue energy dimmed away so did the wind.

The man now opened his eyes now showing what remained under his eyelids.

His eyes were the most lustrous blue one has ever seen.

He then smiled as right next to him was a scroll.

The blond haired man looked at the scroll and he grabbed it.

His hand started to shake as the man eyed the scroll intently and his breath hitched.

He gripped it tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback 2 hours before the night of the forbidden scroll incident.<strong>

**Hokage's office**

Within the office were two people. One sat behind the desk and the other on a spare seat in front of him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the man before him in deep thought.

The blond man wore a black buttoned up shirt and blue jeans. He just looked back at him.

"_Uzumaki Naruto"_ thought the Sandaime Hokage

This man before him was 17 years old. He was the son of his successor and was also the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest Biju.

The Fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero but sadly that was ignored and therefore Naruto was hated beyond belief.

However what caught the old Hokage's attention was that although Naruto lived a very bad life which he regretted so much. He turned out different than the he expected.

You see the third ever since Naruto was born tried to show him the good of the world. Every time he was ignored, attacked or shunned he was there for the kid.

He did everything but instead he got this man before him.

Rather than a youthful, nice kid the third got a quiet child who grew up silent and hard working.

Sarutobi watched Naruto all his life and found out that this kid was a genius. He was so smart it surpassed anyone he ever saw.

His thirst for knowledge and strife made Naruto see the world different.

He reminded the old man of his favourite student the one who abandoned the village for power.

Orochimaru.

It was like the boy didn't trust him and it hurt him, the third felt like seeing Orochimaru all over again.

Naruto was so self sufficient that the village slowly started to fear him. The council for years tried to get him killed only because the boy fought back.

It was said that the boy was allied with the Yakuza's in the village and because of that those who tried to hurt him got their lives ruined.

This boy scared the old man. It scared him on what will happen in the future.

He sighed "Naruto...I'm sorry about Mizuki"

Naruto was silent as he just looked.

Their eyes met and Naruto nodded "it's expected"

Sarutobi inwardly shivered when Naruto carried on "will he get justice"

"Yes...stealing the scroll was a serious offence he will be executed in the morning"

" Good" Naruto nodded

Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes turned to steel "Naruto...why did you listen to Mizuki. You never trusted anybody before"

"_Even me"_ added the third as his face softened.

Naruto smiled "He's my Sensei, old man a student must trust his teacher"

Sarutobi's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt dread.

Looking at how fake Naruto's expression was and how false the words that was uttered on his mouth were shook him.

This man before him was wicked and the Third couldn't do anything because he had no proof. It was also because he couldn't do anything thanks to the council.

"_However" _The third thought as he opened his small closet. Out came a Konoha headband.

"Nevertheless I'm sorry Naruto. But the good news is that you pass" he smiled genuinely.

Naruto just nodded. The Hokage didn't expect he would be happy anyway.

Putting the headband in front of Naruto the Third smiled once again.

"Congratulations Naruto-Kun. You finally passed" he smiled

Naruto smiled back once more it was a fake in the eyes of the old man.

Getting up he took the scroll and responded "you know what they say. Three times the charm"

Sarutobi frowned sadly at the sly jibe made by the blond towards him. Naruto indirectly insulted his status.

Naruto was about to leave as he opened the door. Before he left the Third spoke.

"Wait...I want to ask you" he then clasped his hands together now becoming serious therefore creating tension.

"It is a surprise you learned the Kage Bunshin in two hours...but forgive me for asking since I knew you ever since you were a child. Learning one technique in two hours for your standards is poor. So the question remains" the Third's eyes narrowed.

"Did you learn anything else?"

Silence ensued.

The two just stood there in which felt like hours.

Naruto smiled "no...I did not."

He then left leaving a frowned Hokage within its wake.

He once more noted that Naruto's smile was fake.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. You are now a Shinobi and are now my subordinate" the third responded to nobody but himself.

"I will take care of you from now on" he vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha slums <strong>

The slums the Yakuza's domain this place was protected by several of the Yakuza in the city. It was a well-known fact that with the fall of the Uchiha there were not enough people to police the Yakuza out of the city. While the elites could handle it, keeping them locked full time in the country to prevent their growth would have cost the village a lot of prestige and was not something that they could afford in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack.

Rumours had it that this place belonged to the demon brat.

Naruto hollowly walked within the district ignoring the nods of respect for the people. Going inside his poor apartment complex he walked up the stairs.

Naruto reached his apartment and started opening the door. His eyes were empty as he was inserting his key.

"Naruto-Kun"

Quickly Naruto's cold and empty eyes disappeared.

He looked down the hall to see the manager standing in a bathrobe just outside her door. it looked like she tempting him "Yes?" he asked.

"I heard you passed. Finally" she smiled sweetly "congratulations"

Naruto smiled at her "thank you Tanaka-San"

"Honey...what have I told you, call me Saya, after all you've done more for and to me than my dear husband ever has" she said with a sexy smirk

Naruto smiled and nodded at her before walking into his apartment and shutting the door. His apartment had a small bedroom, a kitchen, living room and a small bathroom. He also had futon with a TV and a smaller desk beside it with multiple tools, ranging from pens, pencils and other objects to forge anything from passports and ID's, to birth certificates.

Walking to his small desk Naruto saw a scroll he smirked.

"Since I'm a ninja now I should get rid of this stuff" he said as he began to get rid of all the illegal objects.

Soon all that was left was the scroll and Naruto just eyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>End of flashback <strong>

* * *

><p>The moon was full as it shined the room creating a beautiful illuminating light.<p>

Naruto gripped the scroll and opened it.

Naruto then tossed the scroll to the floor and went through a series of handsigns.

Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands.

As soon as he clapped his hands he whispered.

"**Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)"**

Suddenly the death god hovered behind and wrapped its left arm with prayer beads, which caused a seal to appear on it. Naruto then felt huge pain as his soul suddenly came along with the death god, restrained by its hair but still attached to the user.

"**What is the deed young summoner"** said the Shinigami.

Naruto was huffing as he then slowly turned around. He looked at the death god in the eye.

The God saw the human's cold eyes and knew it was the coldest it has ever seen.

"Shinigami...before I tell you what I want. I want to ask you something" Naruto said. The Shinigami didn't answer as it just floated hollowly.

"What are my sins, tell me before I die"

The death god spoke a minute later** "you have countless of sins. You have destroyed countless of families, sold women to prostitutions and have ended lives. For someone so young you have done deeds that will take you to hell"**

Suddenly Naruto's blue eyes glowed within the dark. For a second the death god flinched a bit.

Naruto then chuckled and then out of the blue laughed out loud. He laughed. The death watched seemingly.

Stopping Naruto still chuckled "sorry...I just found it funny on how you can judge me"

"**Excuse me"** said the god if it was angry it didn't show due to its scary mask.

Naruto didn't answer but walked to his window. His eyes laid upon the people and the village.

The death god was behind the blond also watching.

"Shinigami you have purged countless of lives, so you must know what I see the world"

The god knew who this boy was. He met the boy when he was born and knew the Kyuubi was inside him.

"**Why did you summon me" **said death getting straight to the point.

"I want to die" was all Naruto said as he didn't turn around. He just watched the village.

"**Die" **the god was surprised. He never met a summoner who summoned him only wanting to die.

"Yes...I want to leave this realm. It bores me" Naruto whispered.

"However...I summoned you for a different reason"

"**And what is that" **Naruto smiled a bit "I wish for you to prolong my death"

"I wish for you to watch me. I will rebuild this world on my image, I will become it god and this world shall become my utopia!" Naruto suddenly turned around and looked at the god right in the eye.

The God froze. Naruto's expression was stoic, his eyes were filled with determination.

Suddenly the god with great speed plunged both his hands inside Naruto's stomach.

Uzumaki Naruto's world darkened.

Suddenly two red eyes opened and it roared.

"**I will not die!" **it was the Kyuubi no Yoko who unleashed all of his power.

Red chakra was unleashed.

The seal within the cage glowed.

Naruto opened his eyes.

Slowly getting up he noticed that he was in his room.

He chuckled as he got up.

The death god floated it's scary mask watching the blond.

"So...it worked it seems the fox is useful after all" Naruto smirked cruelly as his eyes glowed evilly.

"**So you knew" **the god spoke awed or amusement within its tone.

"Yes" Naruto smirked as he now explained.

"There is a reason why Gods aren't allowed to directly interact with the world of the livings. When you made the seal to contain the Kyuubi, you used your own brand of energy to do the deed. I deduced that there must be a tiny bit of your energy left behind to power the seal. So when I summoned you and the moment you tried to end my life the fox would try to save itself. Therefore unleashing the tiny bit of energy you left behind within me. The fact that your here means that I'm right and at this moment my body is changing correct" Naruto smirked as he looked around. He noticed that time indeed has stopped which meant that the god was doing exactly that.

"**You...to think you plan this far." **The Shinigami said as he was impressed. He was indeed tricked and it was a first for him. His eyes went to the scroll and knew there were instructions on how the seal was powered. The boy risked his own life just for power astounded him.

Indeed the human was right. The death god stopped time because he was doing what Naruto has said. If he didn't the Human would have exploded and destroyed this whole country. Therefore proper assistance was needed.

The Gods' energy was mixing itself with Naruto's, it analyzed Naruto's body until it came into contact with his chakra. The energy quickly tried to mix itself with the chakra but found that it couldn't completely because the boy was a human and the energy belonged to him a death god. So the god made a decision that is that it would create a being whose potential was simply infinite. The god decided to make Naruto supply of chakra infinite too. This was done by rewriting Naruto's DNA. Now instead of forming chakra by mixing spiritual and physical energy, the chakra would come from the void itself. It would take time for the boy to be able to use it but it had to be done.

Naruto's blue eyes glowed and the death god felt wind crash outside the dimension he created for Naruto and himself to be in.

The death god then brought his hand out and touched Naruto's right cheek.

The blond didn't flinch.

**"Rebuild this world...become god"** it whispered as its eyes glowed purple and its mask fell.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw what laid behind the mask.

There was nothing. Under his mask was just void.

"**I will come back...be warned. I will smite you"** it spoke each word shook the room as suddenly reality shattered therefore bringing forth the real world.

The god disappeared and suddenly Naruto's world darkened once more.

Naruto now stood before the cage of that belong to the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruto could see the fox as it growled. Naruto noticed that it was exhausted. Indeed fighting the death god was a difficult task.

"**You foolish human, do you know what you have done" **The fox growled as suddenly it unleashed its red youki at Naruto.

Naruto before he react black shroud came and clashed with the fox's chakra.

Naruto's eyes went wide as the clash of energies made the sewer that was his mind shake.

Naruto looked around and his eyes went wide. Right before him the cage that held the fox shattered.

His eyes went wide.

Two light now crashed onto the scene. A fairly tall and fair-skinned man appeared. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair. He also wore a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

He was Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage. Next to him was a beautiful red haired purple eyed woman. She wore a red Kimono. She was Uzumaki Kushina.

The two turned around and saw that the seal that held to fox was shattered.

Before they said anything light enveloped them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha- Naruto's room<strong>

Naruto noticed he was back inside his room. He quickly looked around to see the same two people he saw. His eyes went wide.

Right there on the floor was the fourth and some red haired woman.

"Wha...whats this" the Uzumaki stammered.

"**They cannot handle the travel of time and space. Their human after all" **a voice spoke as it came out of the darkness that was in the corner of his room.

Naruto held back a gasp as out came a nine tailed fox. It was the Kyuubi but it wasn't as big as it should be but for some reason it was more menacing. Its red eyes glowed within the darkness.

"What do you mean" Naruto responded trying to reign in his fear. He was completely oblivious that the two people that were unconscious were now waking up.

"**You are not human boy. You are now in a sense a Demi god. You stole the power of the death god" **Kyuubi answered.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

The Fox smirked **"look at your right hand"**

Quickly Naruto did so and he gasped. His hand was now purple just like the death god. There on his hand were inscriptions.

"**You have the mark of death" **the fox's eyes glowed brighter **"you now can wield death!"**

"Wha...what" a voice said while another gasped.

Naruto and the Kyuubi turned to look at the two who were shaken.

Minato looked at Naruto and he remembered everything. The same was for Kushina. Since their consciousness was inside Naruto they had his memories by default.

Minato shook and tears came, Kushina however was whimpering as she silently cried. They now knew everything Naruto been through and what he wanted to achieve.

Naruto ignored them and looked at the Kyuubi. He noticed that they were in a dimension just like when he spoke with the death god.

Naruto looked at his hand and clenched it.

He smirked "I...I didn't expect this...I can feel it...the power flowing through my veins, mingling with my chakra. I...I did it...I have the power"

The Kyuubi was silent while Minato and Kushina watched as Naruto laughed. They had great fear and shock on their faces.

"I did it! I can become god!" he yelled

Suddenly while Naruto was laughing the reality shattered like glass. As it now brought them into the young Uzumaki's mindscape once more.

The four now looked like they were atop of the clouds.

"Whe...where are we" Minato stammered while he held Kushina.

The Kyuubi looked around and answered "we are at the bridge that connects to heaven and earth. We are in limbo.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at the two people.

Before he spoke Kyuubi interjected **"this is your mindscape Naruto" **

Naruto raised his eyebrow as he looked around once more.

"It matters not. Who are you two" he asked before the two answered they suddenly disappeared.

Naruto's eyes went wide while Kyuubi was silent.

It knew the Shinigami took them.

The fox and the new demi god were now left alone.

"Wha..." Naruto was about to speak when he suddenly started to fade.

The only thing he saw was the fox speaking he could only hear two words.

**"Child...prophecy"**

Naruto disappeared and the fox now took this chance to change.

It changed into a beautiful crimson haired woman.

She smirked** "my...to think a human surpassed its limit" **

"**You interest me Naruto-kun. You always have"**

* * *

><p><em>"Monster"<em>

_"Kyuubi brat"_

_"Go to hell"_

_"DIE NARUTO!" suddenly a woman with a knife started doing a stabbing motion flashed in the seal_

"_It seems I cannot be killed" a young Naruto spoke who carried a blood stained knife he sat on the pavement as behind him a house was burning. He could hear people screamed and knew Shinobies were coming._

_Naruto was in the dark alleyways and looked at the knife "I….will be strong….stronger than anyone." _

"_No...I will become god!" he smirked as his eyes contained a glint of insanity._

Naruto gasped as he woke up. Light enveloped his eyes and he covered them with his hand.

"That dream again" he wiped his face but then suddenly his eyes went wide as he remembered what happened.

Quickly Naruto got up and looked at his right hand.

His eyes went wide in fear.

"It really happened!" he shook as his right hand was indeed the hand of death.

He smirked wildly.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy<strong>

"Where is our Sensei and Naruto!" Sakura screamed while Sasuke was being his usual silent self.

The two were the only ones left as they waited for 3 hours for Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he was irritated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

The Team 8 and 10's instructors were gathered around the Sandaime's crystal ball they had just finished passing their team.

"You two know what you have to do correct" both Jounins nodded.

Sarutobi nodded back as he looked stern.

"You two are to watch Uzumaki Naruto from here on out. Kakashi has already been informed."

"Yes...it is most wise considering the rumours about him" Asuma said as Kurenai nodded. It is well known by the Shinobi that Naruto and the Yakuza were involved somehow but nobody could prove.

The Third nodded "Naruto is exceptional, that you must have seen him in Konoha"

They nodded they have seen the quiet boy who the village feared.

"And you know about the village's hatred. That's why I want to you to monitor him. He easily managed to fool the council with his crimes. But now he's a ninja. Watch him closely and if you find something then he will be brought to justice"

Both of Asuma and Kurenai nodded they were now instructed to watch Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Hatake Kakashi entered Naruto's apartment as he looked around. It was very clean and tidy, excluding the Yakuza in the area he lived in a stable home.

"You should have knocked" said a voice getting Kakashi suddenly surprised.

He quickly turned around as he with experience blocked a punch. However even though he blocked it didn't mean it saved him. The copy ninja suddenly flew out the window.

"Dammit, he's strong!" Kakashi gritted his teeth as he his hand almost became numb.

Before he fell to the floor he quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

Landing he met the person who punched him.

His eyes narrowed. The person in front of him was wearing a red jacket with a red cap along with blue jeans. His right hand was wrapped with bandages as he wore fingerless gloves.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

While the third was speaking with the two Jounins, an Anbu suddenly entered.

"Hokage-Sama! There's trouble"

"What is it" asked the leader

"It's Kakashi...he's fighting Naruto!"

They all were now surprised.

Quickly they shunshined.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's area<strong>

The two now were facing each other. As people were watching, they were angry at Kakashi as some were rooting for Naruto.

Kakashi clench his left hand as he tried to reign in the pain.

"It seems you have been working out" Kakashi eye smiled.

Naruto looked at Kakashi then at his right hand.

"It's rude to break into someone's home. I believe that is breaking the law"

"Ma, Naruto I'm you're Sensei. I just wanted to introduce myself" Kakashi explained.

Naruto was silent as Kakashi suddenly felt dread. He looked at Naruto whose face was hidden thanks to his red cap.

"You broke the law." He whispered and before he carried on the Third Hokage along with Kurenai and Asuma entered the scene.

Naruto noticed and looked at the leader.

"It seems you came fast, that's a surprise. It never happened before. I wonder" he said making the Third frown as he knew what Naruto meant. Every time Naruto was attacked the Anbu always came late but when it was him they always came early.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to stop this instant" Asuma spoke "attacking a fellow ninja is a crime"

Naruto nodded at the man and pointed at Kakashi "that man there broke into my home. Hokage-Sama I must have compensation for his crimes"

"Surely that can't be right" Kurenai said as she couldn't imagine Kakashi do this.

Naruto smiled softly at the woman "but it is ma'am, why is a man like him doing here, if not to only break into my home."

Kurenai didn't respond as this was indeed correct.

"Kakashi has the right to be here Naruto" the Sandaime said firmly "I'm sorry he broke into your home but I issued the order for him to meet you. He only did what was required of him as a Shinobi of Konoha"

Naruto's expression couldn't be seen because of his cap.

"So...you, he's allowed to break into my home because it was his mission. The law that was set by Konoha founders does not matter?"

The Jounins wavered briefly from the boy's direct question. The Sarutobi Hiruzen stood firm.

"I'm the Hokage of this village" he answered.

Naruto regarded him with a look that bordered close to mocking, even though his smile was still pleasant.

"I'm surprised, Hokage-Sama. You're really showing your power? What ever happened to the man who always pulled the wool over his eyes, what happened to that man?"

The Third winced.

"How dare you say that about Hokage-Sama " Asuma hissed in anger. The fact that the boy called his father a coward got to him. Kakashi and Kurenai's eyes narrowed.

Naruto smiled carrying the same usual facade.

"That man has been dead for a while," the old Kage responded quietly, his expression now soft "he won't be back again."

"How righteous," Naruto said simply.

Asuma almost growled, while Kurenai and Kakashi watched.

The third smiled now "okay Naruto lets go your team is wai..."

He was suddenly interrupted as all of a sudden the headband that Naruto had fell to the floor.

Everyone's eyes went wide as people gasped.

"Hokage-Sama. I Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja registration: 012607 quit the Shinobi program. By the law set by the Nidaime Hokage, no:12 section 15, it clearly states that while the Genin's should respect their Jounin Sensei, their Jounin Sensei must have mercy on them. If they cannot do that then the Genin will have the right to drop the program with fee of course"

They could not believe what they just heard. The people all gasped.

Naruto then walked towards the leader and pulled out his wallet "here's the amount I have on me. I shall give you the rest in trial. Good day Hokage-Sama" the Uzumaki then turned around

"Uzumaki Naruto, I command you to stay where you are!" the Third yelled.

Naruto stopped on his tracks and everyone thought he would listen but he carried on walking.

"First follow what you preach before you order anybody else" he said when suddenly the Jounins surrounded him.

"You should listen to your superior Genin" Kakashi whispered dangerously.

Naruto didn't looked fazed as he answered back "civilian actually, you should follow your laws as that's what I'm exactly doing"

"Thats enough" Sarutobi sighed as the Jounins now moved back.

"Kakashi...you are to be fined 40000 yen for breaking and entering and will have to compensate 4 Ninjutsu of your disposal to Naruto as a result"

"Bu...but sir" Kakashi spoke in his own defence as his colleagues looked shocked.

"Are you questioning me Jounin!" the Third hissed

"No...no sir" Kakashi quickly bowed.

"Thats another offence Hokage-Sama" Naruto pointed shocking Kakashi and everyone but the Hokage even more.

"Naruto's right. That will 6 Ninjutsus Kakashi and 60000 yen!" the Sandaime ordered.

"Ha...Hai" Kakashi brought his head down in submission. The people were smirking as seeing Naruto work was refreshing.

"Will that be enough Naruto" Hiruzen said

"Yes...it is inspirational to see a great leader" Naruto smiled as this time it wasn't fake making the leadersmile back.

He now believed that Naruto could be saved.

However Naruto spoke once more ending that thought "now Hokage-Sama I have something to say."

"What is it my boy" the Third said. He had a feeling something was coming as did everyone else.

"Forgive me but I never seen you be like this so I should say it while I still can. What of my four year inhibition" the third's eyes went wide "wha...what"

Naruto nodded "I want to know what will happen to the instructors of the academy. Will you deal with them as you did to that man" Kakashi pointed.

Silence ensued.

"Are you still here Hokage-Sama, tell my will they be dealt with" Naruto asked.

The Third was about to answer when he was interrupted "What do you mean" Kurenai asked when suddenly the third looked at her in anger.

"That's 2 techniques Jounin Yuhi for interrupting your leader" Kurenai's eyes went wide and she then quickly bowed "please forgive me Hokage-Sama"

Asuma could not believe what was happening. Naruto had cornered Hokage-Sama with just words.

"Oh my god, Immortal is ruthless" said a man in the crowd.

"Damn he really lives up to his name" said a woman.

"_Immortal"_ thought the third as the Jounins also recorded that name.

Sarutobi Hiruzen knew Naruto's name all too well. He was called immortal due to his stoic nature and on how he always dealt with anything that was in his way. Right now they were in Naruto's way.

"Hokage-Sama, will they be dealt with. As a student I trusted them only to be held back. They broke a serious law Hokage-Sama. You must act" Naruto pressed sternly.

The Jounins and the crowd gasped. That meant that for four years Naruto was held back.

Everyone saw the third look stoic but only the Jounins and Naruto saw the hint of regret.

"They will be dealt with Naruto. You are right, it is time to set everything straight. You will be heavily compensated when this is over. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto nodded as he went and picked up his headband.

"We have a deal. But you must understand, I cannot work with people who conspired against me. God knows what will happen to me in missions. Konoha pride in teamwork after all and I feel I should be part of that team"

The third looked a bit ashamed but held it back to show the people he was still in power. The Jounins were shocked to the core.

The people however were amazed.

"Oh my god Immortal, you're rich!" screamed a man as every cheered.

"Naruto-kun, you're so cool" said a hot babe who was his landlord as she watched at her balcony.

Naruto nodded and looked at the crowd "do not fret, the money will go to the building sites. You will all have improved homes" everyone cheered as their homes will be like the rich ones when it was over.

Everyone cheered his nickname "Immortal, Immortal, Immortal!"

The ninjas could now believe what they were seeing. To think the boy everyone hated had such effect on people.

Naruto then walked up to the third and brought his hand forward.

"I read about the professor and I must say, it will be an honour to be under you sir" he smiled

The third's eyes narrowed and he then brought his hand out and clasped it with Naruto's right hand.

The third suddenly felt dread but held it in and just nodded "it will be a pleasure to work with you Naruto-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office <strong>

"You stupid fools!" the Sandaime Hokage yelled at his instructors who stood in line. The Hokage had to just pass team 7 without a test and was angry on what happened.

"Do you know I had to execute 10 of my ninjas. The children now have nobody to learn under except Iruka!" Sarutobi hissed.

The Jounins were now quiet as if they spoke they knew they would be punished.

Suddenly the third went up to Kakashi's face "and you, you dumb fuck! You had to break into his home. Are you stupid to not even knock? Answer me!" the old man yelled at his face.

"Si..sir I thought he wont be home" the third growled and just went to his table.

"Do you know what you are facing against? You are facing a boy whose even more talented than even the fourth and Orochimaru combined" the third then slammed his hands on the table in anger.

The Jounins eyes went wide. They couldn't believe that Naruto was that good.

The Hokage growled "do you know why he's called the immortal"

"No sir" Asuma answered. The third now sighed and fell on his chair.

"Tell me do you remember the mass effect" the Jounins nodded.

"Yes Hokage-Sama, it was when you executed the whole civilian council sir" Kurenai answered.

Sarutobi nodded "do you know why I done that"

They shook their heads.

"Now think about what happened a week later"

"The immortal was born" Kakashi said.

The third nodded "that's correct. Now why was that?"

Their eyes went wide "are you saying Naruto is connected to the mass effect" Asuma said in shock along with his friends.

"Yes ever since the Kyuubi attack. Things went downhill. This village became more of a democracy. I slowly lost my power as things were decided by votes. Uzumaki Naruto's life was on the council's hands, everyone voted against him and my hands were tied" the third was ashamed of the clan heads the most. They truly failed Minato and Kushina.

"Slowly the civilian council were getting more powerful as they now had a seat within the council. The reason being was that Konoha was in a recession and we depended on them. What nobody knew was that the civilians were getting money because of the Yakuza."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

The third carried on "yes...drugs, the civilian council were allied with the Yakuza and were distributing drugs. That's why they had the power. Because of that and thanks to the voting system Naruto was left alone." Sarutobi then brought out another file and put it on his table.

Opening it he put out various of pictures. Kakashi could recognise Sakura's father in those.

"You see all these people collaborated with the Yakuza and got power. However what thet failed to notice was one thing, they were not Shinobies. They believed the Yakuza were just thugs which were true but when one person came everything changed."

"Naruto" Kakashi said. Sarutobi nodded "yes there is no proof but it is known that's why I ordered you all to watch him"

They nodded.

"Anyway soon Naruto took over the Yakuza and thanks to their knowledge and secret he used it to make is life better."

Everyone's eyes went wide. The third Hokage nodded.

"Yes...he blackmailed each and every one of them. When the civilian council didn't listen the Yakuza killed them, the women were raped and children where orphaned"

Kurenai gasped while Asuma and Kakashi were stoic.

Sarutobi nodded carrying a serious expression "it is their own fault actually, the world is dark. These people believed they could usurp Konoha and paid the price. Soon the civilians could only obey. So they were tasked to spy on us"

"Wha...what" Kakashi stammered while his colleagues were shocked to the core.

The Hokage nodded "what makes you think I didn't do anything when Naruto decided to quit and say those demands. Although they were the truth I have the power to negate them. It's just that I believe the boy knows everything that happened in those past council meetings"

Everyone was shocked as this was out of this world.

"I along with my former teammates soon found out and thanks to Jiraiya we soon excuted them" they all nodded.

"When they were executed they were all screaming that the devil was ordering them to. That he was promising them power. I could still remember them begging this "devil" to save them. I remember seeing Naruto on the crowd watching. What surprised me was that he was like a kid in a candy store. A child being that happy seeing people getting executed baffled me."

Kurenai's breath hitched, she knew that children were forbidden to see executions because it would mentally scar them. So Naruto being happy shocked her. Kakashi and Asuma were thinking the same thing.

"Luckily the civilians were a new edition to the council so no secrets were said. However Naruto has the means now because remember the civilian council used to have Shinobies working for them who were also executed"

"That means that Naruto knows them" Asuma said making his father nod.

"Yes remember Naruto is an orphan, he is also hated by the village. You heard him earlier he was held back for four years because he was hated. So we must consider that these Shinobies spied on us as well. Luckily they were Chunin and Genins so we're fine"

This shocked the Jounins. What they were hearing was a war. This village in a sense had a secret civil war.

"And now you fucks have messed it up!" the third yelled "he now has power on us. You foolishly believed you had power over him because you were Jounins. That boy could kill you in your sleep and you dare to look down on him!"

They all looked down in shame.

Suddenly Jiraiya came through the window.

The third sensed him but didn't turn around.

"What's the situation Jiraiya" the Sanin nodded "my spies say its stable. It seemed Naruto really isn't doing anything. We're lucky Sensei"

The old man sighed and massaged his scalp.

"Tell what I told you to your colleagues. You all need to prepare. Dismissed!" he ordered and the Jounins bowed and Shunshined.

"Jiraiya..." the Sanin nodded as he was a bit sad to see his teach all worn out.

"Nothing was taken from the scroll of seals. Maybe he really only learned the Kage Bunshin" the third chuckled at what his student said.

"Sensei" Jiraiya blinked confused.

"You wrong Jiraiya. He did learn something, he would be a fool id he didn't"

"Sensei, learning the Kage bunshin on such a short time is a feat. Saying that the brat learned more...maybe you're overestimating him" Jiraiya said as he suddenly felt killer intent making him freeze.

Right there and then the Toad Sanin saw the professor that was long gone.

"I'm surprised you think so little of your godson Jiraiya. After all you abandoned him and truly failed the only man that believed in you"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and he shook.

"_You're a man of true skill… an example we should all follow. I can't think of a finer shinobi than you!_" Minato's voice rang inside his mind.

"People believed you were a dropout Jiraiya, Minato was the only one who believed in you and yet you failed him. In the end you showed him that the people were right after all. That you were destined to fail"

"Enough!" Jiraiya yelled as tears fell.

"Does it hurt Jiraiya" the third said looking at the man with a hint of disgust.

"Does it hurt Jiriaya, because that's the truth? You sit here now showing me how easily you were affected by this. Think about Naruto. He went through hundred, no million times worse than you as a child!" Sandaime now yelled as he slammed his table.

"You cry so easily, when a child went through so much worse mentally and physically." He growled "that child is a better man than you and I could ever be!"

"I know okay! I abandoned him! What can I do, huh what can I do!" Jiraiya spat back tears spilling.

The third just looked away in disgust "you and Tsunade will carry on doing what you have chose to do. Do your job Jiraiya and stay away. Konoha has changed and since I'm the only one who tried to reach out to him I have the right. So do your job Jiraiya. That's what you chose over your godson after all. I will deal with Naruto. If I must I will kill him" the third vowed.

Jiraiya's eyes went wide and shame now filled him.

"That boy's potential surpasses the fourth and Orochimaru by far. I will stop him if need be. Do your job Jiraiya. As Hokage I command you" the third said as he left the office to prepare a council meeting in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Jounin Lounge.<strong>

Ibiki, Yugao, Gai and Anko were shocked to the core.

"Wha...what" Yugao stammered. Kakashi nodded carrying a grave expression.

"Such deception and control, we will truly have to watch him" Ibiki said as he looked at the ceiling.

"He...he controlled the Yakuza and blackmailed the civilian council" Gai said in shock.

"Damn it he caused the mass effect!" Anko yelled as she could remember that day well. Shit went down hard.

"Yes...we have to watch him closely. Asuma nodded.

They all just sat there in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha slums<strong>

People were partying the night away as money was splashed around. Atop of his apartment Naruto stood there in his pants. His right hand were bandaged slowly the Uzumaki undid the bandages.

Once the bandages were unwrapped the blond saw his whole arm.

His whole right hand was purple like the death god's hands and he had black fingernails. Right on his arm was inscriptions which were etched in black.

Naruto clenched his right arm and suddenly black energy coursed through him.

"**You have the mark of death, you now can wield death!"**

Naruto smirked "I will smite you" he then chuckled as he brought his right hand forward for the world to see.

"Why don't you come then, I will show you what god can do!" he smirked.

The people were left to enjoy the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think. This is my version of a Naruto who wants to be god. I was inspired by Light from death note. Those who dont know about death note its about a genius school boy who gains the power of god, and uses it to do good. The police trys to stop him and the world fears him. That school boy declares war to the world to make it a better place but as the anime progresses the more he becomes the devil and comes closer to his destiny. This story is inspired by death note however it is way different and reading this chapter you know how different. Its my own story with my own ideas.<strong>

**The pairings will be the older women variety as usual.**

**This like Fishcake's affair will be updated fast.**

**I hoped you enjoyed it and review!**

**Ihatheroes**

**REVIEW.**

**GUYS READ THIS! BIG PROBLEM!**

**Alright guys there is a problem. I had problems describing the power Naruto should have and got help from this author Iamafan123. He sent me the description with his own bits aka when Naruto spoke with the death god about the portion of his powers. I soon found out it belonged to a story called "Infinite supply" I never read it but had a review of the author. I deeply apologise. It was beyond my control. Speak with the author. I never blocked someone dont know if I can but he's the first.**

**Fuck. Sorry man. So here's a shout out to phoenix3488. Mate if you can describe so well I imagine your story. I'm going to read it now. I'm sorry about this. I really am.**

**Put a bad taste in my mouth.**

**So those who read we must do something. Seriously it messes up authors who work really hard!**


End file.
